Sexy Lea
by LooWilliams
Summary: Eu estou apaixonada por Lea Michele! Droga, só você mesmo Sexy Lea... Achele Fic
1. I think I'm ready now

**(Dianna Povs)**

Eu estava atrasada.

Há poucos dias tinha conseguido finalmente passar no teste de Glee, depois de fazer 2 testes, e no segundo ter que comprar uma chapinha no caminho e alisar o cabelo no banheiro de uma starbucks (Os produtores pediram para eu ter um visual mais "bitch"), mesmo assim, eu consegui passar nos testes e entrar para a série Glee. Mas eu estava atrasada.

Estacionei meu carro de qualquer jeito e fui correndo para o estúdio 3, onde iria ser as filmagens. No caminho eu esbarro em uma pessoa e derrubo todas as coisas que estavam em suas mãos no chão.

- Ai Meu Deus! Me perdoa! Eu estava atrasada e não te vi no caminho, desculpa! - Comecei a recolher suas pastas no chão, extremamente envergonhada.

- Imagina, não foi nada, bom ter alguém tão desastrada como eu! - Ela agachou para me ajudar a pegar suas coisas

- Desculpa mesmo,é que é meu primeiro dia e... Eu parei de falar quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti um arrepio quando ela me olhou tão intensamente com aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Você está bem? - Ela perguntou e eu corei, finalmente desviando o olhar para conseguir responde-la.

- Eh.. sim, não te machuquei né ?

- Claro que não. Você disse que era seu primeiro dia. Você está em Glee?

- Sim, estou sim. Muito atrasada por sinal.

- Oh! Então você deve ser Dianna Agron - Ela me deu um sorriso lindo.. Lindo? Está louca Dianna?!

- Sim, sou eu. Como sabe? - Ela deu um sorriso e respondeu:

- Me disseram que era uma loira de olhos verdes - Senti uma ponta de malícia no seu sorriso e então falei:

- Mas a Heather também é loira e tem olhos verdes..

- Sim, mas me falaram que era uma loira linda, com olhos verdes intensos, um sorriso espetacular e uma boca maravilhosa - Ela disse dando uma risada maliciosa.

- Oh! - Eu corei na mesma hora e abaixei a cabeça. Percebendo meu incômodo, ela deu mais uma risada e disse:

- Bom, já estou indo. Te vejo por aí Dianna - E deu uma piscada que me deixou sem fôlego.

"Quem essa mulher? Eu não conseguia olha-lá nos olhos sem ficar corada. E aquela boca? Deus! Desde quando eu vejo mulheres dessa forma?"

Fui correndo para o estúdio e encontrei o pessoal todo a minha espera. Logo quando cheguei, um cara muito alto veio falar comigo:

- Olá, eu sou Cory Monteith, e vou representar o Finn - Ele me deu um sorriso

- Olá, sou Dianna Agron, e vou representar Quinn Fabray, e pelo visto seremos namorados - Eu disse, brincando.

- Oh, com certeza! Pena que vou ser traído, adoraria que você não fosse tão má - Ele diz entrando na brincadeira

- Oh desculpe, realmente não foi a minha intenção - Nós rimos, e uma morena vinha em nossa direção.

- Cory, pára de dar em cima de todo mundo, na série você vai beijar praticamente todo o elenco, mas só comigo vai perder a virgindade! - Nós começamos a rir e ela disse:  
- Prazer, sou Naya Rivera, e vou representar a Santana. Você deve ser a Dianna Agron né? - Ela me disse com um sorriso amigável - Sim, sou eu, um prazer Naya - E dou um sorriso sincero. Nos juntamos com os outros e ficamos nos conhecendo.

Então, um dos produtores chegou dizendo:

- Pessoal, finalmente a nossa atrasada chegou, e protagonista também. Quero lhes apresentar: Lea Michele! - Ela deu um sorriso e abaixou a cabeça, corando.

Eu me virei e dei de cara com a morena que encontrei no estacionamento.  
- Não pode ser - Sussurrei, e ela olhou pra mim na mesma hora, lendo meus lábios e dando um sorriso extremamente sensual. Eu estava de boca aberta enquanto ela vinha na minha direção.

- Olá Dianna! - Ela me deu um sorriso lindo - Bom te ver novamente, sem minhas coisas estarem no chão hahaha - Começamos a caminhar lado a lado indo para o estúdio começar as gravações.

- Me desculpa, eu realmente sou muito desastrada. Alías, porque não me disse que era Lea Michele?

- Hm.. Achei melhor você descobrir sozinha. Adorei ver sua cara de surpresa - Ela deu uma piscada e foi para o seu lado de gravações, enquanto eu corava.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Ela não pode falar nada e eu coro? Ah mas isso vai mudar, se ela quer guerra, ela vai ter."

Depois das gravações, o pessoal combinou de ir na casa do Chris para fazer uma festinha, entã o fui pra casa tomar um banho. Depois do banho, coloquei uma regata branca soltinha em baixo, com uma calça colada e botas 3/4, um casaquinho azul e saí.

Chegando lá , comprimentei a todos e peguei uma bebida. Notei que Lea ainda não tinha chegado, então fiquei conversando com a Naya no sofá , quando de repente escuto batidas na porta, e vejo o Chris ir abrir.

- Nossa Lea, achei que não viria mais! - Chris disse, abraçando-a.  
- Claro que viria, Lea Michele não perde uma festa por nada - Ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e entrando na casa.

Quando Chris saiu da frente dela eu quase engasguei. Ela estava com um vestido preto colado, scarpin vermelho sangue e com um batom vermelho. Ela foi chegando perto do sofã sorrindo, e eu fingi que não tinha a visto, então quando me virei para continuar conversando com a Naya, ela estava com um sorriso malicioso, lambendo os lábios em direção à Lea.

- Olá meninas! - Ela disse, chamando minha atenção. Meus olhos foram parar diretamente em suas pernas.

- Olá Lea, vejo que hoje veio para arrasar. Está linda, não está Dianna? - Naya me perguntou, fazendo eu parar de olhar para as pernas dela e olhar para os olhos.

- Claro, está linda, como sempre! - Dei um sorriso presunçoso. O álcool já subia e comecei a flertar com Lea, já que aquele sorriso no rosto da Naya não me agradava em nada.

- Bom, se continuarem olhando pra mim dessa forma eu vou ter certeza que estou linda - E deu um sorriso sexy, fazendo eu corar.

- Não está só linda como extremamente sexy - Naya deu uma piscadinha e Lea começou a rir nervosa - Hm Ok, vou buscar uma bebida e dançar.

Enquanto Lea ia até a cozinha, Naya não tirava o olho, e isso estava começando a me irritar, então perguntei:  
- Você é lésbica?

- Claro que não, mas por uma dessas qualquer um vira - Ela deu um sorriso safado na minha direção, aumentando meu mal- estar.

- Lea é? - Perguntei curiosa

- Hm creio que não, mas só por ter participado de obras da Broadway, deve ter seu passado. E acho que ela não recusaria uma morena como eu - Ela deu um sorriso convencido e voltou a olhar a bunda da Lea.

Lea saiu da cozinha com um copo de vodka na mão, já um pouco alta e foi para a sala, onde todo mundo dançava. Ela estava dançando quando Mark se aproximou dela e começou a dançar. Estava tocando Toxic, da Britney Spears, e isso fazia com que os corpos dançassem mais colados e com mais ousadia. Percebi que Lea estava mais alta do que eu pensava, e Mark também estava bêbado.

- Mas que merda, o Mark tá dando em cima da Lea - Nayara falou, bufando.

- Você não se garante? - Eu disse, tirando com a sua cara

- Claro que me garanto, mas é difícil resistir ao "Puckerman" - Nós começamos a rir, mas percebemos a cara de espanto do pessoal. Quando nos viramos vimos a Lea e o Mark se beijando. Meu estômago começou a revirar com aquela cena. Porque eu estava sentindo enjôo? Ela uma mulher, eu nunca tive nada com mulheres, por que eu estava daquele jeito com ela?

Eu me viro e dou de cara com a Naya, dando um sorriso safado, dizendo:

- Bom, ele realmente gostoso. Mas na próxima festa é minha vez.

Senti nojo quando ela disse isso e resolvi ir embora. Disse a todos que estava passando mal e fui. Quando cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e fui deitar, tentando entender o efeito de Lea Michele em mim.


	2. Want you to push it baby

**2 meses depois**

**(Dianna povs)**

Eu e Lea somos muito amigas. Finalmente aquela tensão do início saiu e consegui manter uma amizade com ela. Nós temos uma amizade muito especial, estamos sempre juntas, de alguma forma nos tocando, seja por abraços, beijos ou segurando as mãos. Eu sinto uma necessidade imensa de sempre ter esse contato com ela, e ela parece sentir o mesmo.

Eu consegui um apartamento muito grande em Los Angeles, mas estava difícil pra pagar. Mesmo participando de uma série, estávamos ainda no piloto, então não conseguimos ainda mostrar ao público. Lea estava morando em um hotel, procurando um apartamento barato perto dos estúdios, quando eu tive a idéia.

Entrei em nosso trailer, e ela estava lá.

- Lee, vamos almoçar fora? - Perguntei a abraçando por trás

- Claro, aonde vai me levar Lady D? - Ela perguntou, arqueando a sombrancelha

- Hm, surpresa! Vamos lá! - Dei um beijo na sua buchecha e peguei sua mão, levando-a até o meu carro.

Chegando no St. Louis, um dos poucos restaurantes Vegans de LA, pedimos nossos pratos. Quando o garçom saiu, Lea percebeu que eu estava nervosa.

- O que foi D? Por que está nervosa? Vai me pedir em casamento? - Ela levantou uma sombrancelha e deu um sorriso malicioso, me deixando corada.

- Não hahaha que eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas tenho medo da sua reação - Confessei

- Pode falar, sem problemas. Prometo me segurar - Ela diz, dando um sorriso confiante para mim.

- Hm, é que.. eu pensei que já que você está procurando apartamento.. e eu não estou conseguindo pagar o meu direito..é .. quer vir morar comigo? - Perguntei com a voz tremida, temendo pela sua reação, a qual não tardou em chegar.

-É sério isso D? - Ela perguntou, surpresa.

- Hm.. claro, mas se não quiser não tem pr..

- Claro que eu quero! Eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas seria estranho se eu falasse! - Ela deu um sorriso enorme, que eu tanto adoro, e colocou sua mão sobre a minha. - Eu adoraria morar com você Dianna Agron, você a pessoa mais organizada e doce que eu conheço.

- Obrigada Lee - Respondi corando. - Então passamos no seu hotel hoje e buscamos suas coisas? - Perguntei indecisa

- Claro, mal posso esperar para morar com você! - Ela disse sorrindo mais ainda. Como pode ser tão linda?

- Hm então acho que devemos comemorar! Que tal chamarmos o pessoal para uma festinha de inauguração? - Perguntei divertida

- Você sabe que Lea Michele não nega uma festa! - Ela sorriu e voltamos a comer. Mal sabia eu que tinha sido uma péssima idéia.

Depois das gravações, fomos buscar as coisas dela para o meu apartamento. Aproveitando que era sexta feira, deixamos as coisas dela no quarto de hóspedes (que por sinal, estava uma zona) e fomos no mercado comprar as coisas para a festa de noite. Todos confirmaram presença, e as 21:00 hrs a sala já estava cheia.

Lea estava radiante, com um vestido azul marinho colado e um salto preto, e eu não conseguia tirar o olho dela, quando Naya chegou por trás dizendo:

- Ual, a Lea está linda! hoje é meu dia! - E saiu, sorrindo. Minha cara de "Quinn Fabray" veio a tona quando vi Naya chegando perto da Lea para conversarem. Elas estavam muito próximas e percebi que a Naya acariciava o braço de Lea, e pelo sorriso dela (que já estava um pouco alta) ela estava gostando. Quando eu vejo a Naya atacando a boca da Lea e jogando ela na parede. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e subi para o quarto.

Ninguém entendeu (ou percebeu) minha reação. Na verdade, nem eu entendi. Quando estou sentada na cama, de costas para a porta, ouço passos e alguém entrando. Lea senta do meu lado e diz:

- D? Me perdoa? Eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo, eu estava bêbada, a Naya consegue seduzir quando quer, eu só me deixei levar, me perdo..

- Perdoar do que Lee? Você não me deve satisfações da sua vida, somos amigas, apenas isso. - Minha voz foi cortante.

- Você sabe que não somos apenas amigas. - Ela saiu do meu lado, no melhor estilo Rachel Berry. Eu me encolhi na cama e fechei os olhos, tentando tirar aquela imagem da minha mente.

No dia seguinte, acordei com um cheiro de café e sentindo que estava sendo observada. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com uma sorridente Lea.

- Bom dia Lady D! - Ela deu um sorriso 1000 walts e um beijo na minha testa. Ela segurava uma xícara de café fumegante e me entregou. Eu sorri agradecendo e sentei para tomar.

- Você está brava comigo? - Ela perguntou, insegura.

- Claro que não Lee, porque estaria? - Dei a ela um sorriso verdadeiro, me esquecendo completamente da noite anterior.

- Bom, ontem a noite você estava chorando por minha causa, e eu..

- Lee, já passou, foi coisa do momento tá ? Eu ainda quero que você more comigo - Ela me deu um sorriso enorme e começou a beijar meu rosto inteiro

- Você a pessoa mais linda do mundo Di!

- Eu sei - Falei convencida

- E também a mais humilde - Ela disse brincando. - Então, como vamos aproveitar esse sábado? Pretende me levar a algum lugar Charlie? - Lea disse, insegura

- Como você soube do Charlie? - Eu perguntei curiosa

- Bom, eu vi no seu tumblr: Dianna Agron, mas pode me chamar de Charlie, e fiquei curiosa. Por quê Charlie?

- É meu alter ego masculino - Eu sorri sedutoramente, mordendo o lábio.

- Hm bom saber que tem uma parte homem dentro desse corpo angelical - Lea disse com um sorriso safado.

- Porque você gosta que eu tenha uma parte homem? - Perguntei, levantando uma sombrancelha

- Porque é a parte homem que eu vou querer conhecer - Deu uma piscada e saiu pra tomar banho, me deixando atônita.

Eu ainda estava sentada tomando meu café quando a porta abriu, revelando uma Lea Michele numa minúscula toalha. Meu olhar foi deslizando pelo seu corpo todo e minha boca abriu. Depois de um tempo olhando a de cima a baixo, ela disse:

- Se continuar me olhando assim, creio que não vamos sair, mas sim ficar no quarto o dia inteiro - Ela disse, dando um sorriso safado. Eu ouvi aquilo e fechei a boca e desviei o olhar, corada. Ela começou a rir com meu desconcerto e disse:

- Se de toalha você já me olhou dessa forma, acho melhor você sair do quarto para eu me trocar - E deu uma piscadinha, fazendo eu corar ainda mais e sair do quarto. Fui tomar banho e quando entrei no quarto ela não estava mais lá , mas eu sentia no ar um cheiro de baunilha inebriante. Me troquei e desci para encontrar com ela na sala.

- Estou pronta, já sabe aonde vamos? - Perguntei, e ela se virou pra mim dizendo:

- Eu estava esperando receber um convite do Charlie, já que ele o cavalheiro - E dei uma piscadinha, me deixando atônita

- Hm que tal irmos no Planet? - Perguntei indecisa e corando

- Planet? Não é um pub para lésbicas? - Ela perguntou levantando a sombrancelha

- Na verdade sim, é que eu adoro o café de lá e minha amiga é garçonete.

- Bom, por mim tudo bem. É bom que não precisa se esconder

- Se esconder? - Perguntei, levantando a sombrancelha

- Claro, quem sabe assim consigo seduzir meu objetivo - Ela levantou do sof e disse: Vamos?

- Vamos - Falei com a voz tremida, reparando finalmente na roupa de Lea, que usava um shorts curtíssimo, com uma bata e rasteirinhas. - Vamos, e seja o que Deus quiser!


	3. I'm sexy and you know it

Chegando no Planet, fomos para o balcão e encontramos com Spencer. Ela era morena, alta, de olhos azuis escuros e um sorriso encantador.

- Di, você por aqui! Como está? - Ela sorria

- Estou bem Spen, vim fazer uma visita e trazer uma amiga - Apontei para Lea, que estava ao meu lado, esperando ser apresentada.

- Prazer, Sou Spencer Lively, e você morena? - Spencer deu um sorriso sedutor, fazendo Lea corar.

- Meu nome é Lea Michele, o prazer todo meu - Lea sustentou o olhar que Spencer mandava pra ela. Eu já estava incomodada e resolvi pedir logo.

- Spen, me traz 2 cafés e uns croissants. - Ela ainda não tinha tirado o olho da Lea, fazendo com que eu falasse de uma forma impaciente.

- Claro, já trago - E deu uma piscadinha. Levei Lea para sentar em uma das mesas, e perguntei:

- Você faz isso de propósito né?

- Faço o quê? - Ela me olhou como se não entendesse nada.

- Flerta com tudo que se move - Falei debochada

- Claro que não Di, porque você diz isso?

- Acaba de flertar com Spencer, e pelo visto ela gostou.

- Não flertei com ela em nenhum momento, apenas fui simpática. Se você percebe tanto que eu flerto com as pessoas, pelo visto estou mal, porque a única pessoa que eu realmente quero seduzir está fingindo que não tem nada acontecendo - Ela disse olhando intensamente nos meus olhos, fazendo eu desviar o olhar. Bem nessa hora Spencer chegou com nossos cafés.

- Aqui está o caf e os croissants. Quer mais uma coisa Di?

- Não, obrigada Spen.

- E você linda? - Ela se dirigiu Lea com um sorriso sedutor

- Hm pode me trazer um pouco de chantilly? - Lea respondeu mordendo o lábio, me fazendo borbulhar de raiva.

- Claro princesa, já trago - E deu uma piscadinha. Quando olho pra Lea ela está rindo da minha cara.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes, sabia Charlie?

- Não estou com ciúmes Lea! - Falei desviando o olhar

- Ah não, então se eu convidar Spencer para sair você não vai se importar né? - Ela levantou uma sombrancelha, esperando minha reação. Olhei pra cara dela e perguntei:

- Então você gostou da Spencer?

- Não, gostei da sua cara de ciúmes. Você é extremamente sexy com essa cara de "Quinn Fabray". - Ela disse, me fazendo corar. Spencer chegou trazendo o chantilly.

- Aqui está morena, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, sou toda sua - E piscou, me fazendo olha-lá com um ódio mortal.

- Obrigada Spencer. Hey Quinn, acho melhor voltar a ser Dianna de novo, por que estamos em local público e não tenho certeza se aguento tê-la tão perto. - Deu uma piscadinha me deixando desconcertada.

Terminamos o café e resolvemos passar a tarde em casa, assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca. Quando chega a noite, Lea diz:

- Di, eu queria saiiiiiiiir. Vamos pro Planet? - Seus olhos brilharam em minha direção

- Pra você ver a Spencer? Já está com saudades? - Falei na brincadeira, mas nós duas sabemos que era sério.

- Claro que não, mas eu vi que tinha um palco e pista de dança, e eu queria muito dançar hoje.

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? - Dei um sorriso, e ela pulou em cima de mim beijando meu rosto inteiro, parando no meu ouvido e dizendo: Você não vai se arrepender! E saiu para tomar banho, enquanto eu mordia o lábio, delirando com o que poderia acontecer.

Eu fui tomar banho depois da Lea, me troquei e desci para encontra-la na sala, mas eu não esperava ver o que eu vi. Ela estava com um tubinho preto curtíssimo, deixando a mostra suas belas pernas, com um scarpin preto brilhante e o cabelo cacheado nas pontas. Quase engasguei vendo ela daquela forma. Então ela disse:

- Estou sexy o suficiente para você, Charlie? - Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, mordendo o lábio, fazendo com que eu ficasse sem fala. - Hahaha vamos vai, até você formar uma frase acabou nossa noite! - Ela saiu me puxando para um táxi que estava nos esperando.

Quando entramos no táxi, ela deu o endereço e disse no meu ouvido:

- Hm.. esqueci de falar que você está extremamente sexy. Com certeza você vai voltar acompanhada de uma bela morena - Eu gelei com aquelas palavras, fazendo com que ela ficasse rindo da minha reação.

Quando chegamos, o pub estava lotado, e logo que entramos ela foi direto para o balcão.

- Hey Spen!

- Oi morena, Oi Di, achei que não iria ver vocês tão cedo.

- Nem eu, mas a Lea estava doida pra vir aqui.

- Bom, nos prepare 2 manhattan por favor.

- Mas eu não vou beber Lee

- Ah vai sim, só bêbada pra você fazer o que quer - Deu uma piscadinha, enquanto pegava as bebidas com Spencer.

- Espero que aproveitem a noite, e se não estiver tão animado, encosta aqui no balcão que eu animo sua noite - Dei uma piscada pra Lea

- Hm eu espero que não seja preciso ter que voltar aqui - Lea olhou pra mim enquanto falava.

- Eh... vamos dançar Lee. - Puxei ela para a pista de dança.

Estávamos dançando que nem loucas, já tínhamos tomado alguns drinks e estava surtindo efeito, quando Lea começa a se aproximar de mim de uma forma provocativa, fazendo nossos quadris encostarem e se moverem no ritmo da música. Aquilo já estava me deixando excitada, quando ela sussurra no meu ouvido:

- Tá gostando de se soltar?

- Adorando, mas ainda preciso de incentivos.

- Hm... O que eu posso fazer pra te incentivar que eu sou a melhor opção desse lugar?

- Que você é a melhor opção eu não tenho dúvidas, só quero que você faça acontecer.

- Hm Charlie, você vai se arrepender de ter falado isso - Ela disse e saiu de perto de mim. Foi só aí que eu percebi que Spencer estava atrás de mim olhando Lea de cima abaixo. Lea foi conversar com ela, encostando na parede e ficando extremamente próxima. Meu sangue ferveu com aquela cena, comecei a caminhar na direção dela sem ser consciente das minhas ações. Quando eu cheguei Spencer me olhou com uma cara confusa, enquanto Lea mordia o lábio. Não esperei mais e ataquei a boca de Lea.

Joguei ela na parede e comecei lambendo o lábio superior com calma, depois fui descendo para o inferior, dando uma mordida com pressão suficiente para arrancar um gemido da garganta dela, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seu quadril, trazendo ela mais próxima. Comecei a deslizar a língua para dentro da boca dela, e quando elas se tocaram, as duas gemeram. Comecei a beijar com v êemencia, tentando saborear cada pedaço daquela boca uma mão para sua bunda apertando enquanto a outra estava puxando seus cabelos, arrancando mais gemidos. Fui descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, dando mordidas que faziam ela gemer e me enlouquecendo. Fui subindo para seu lóbulo da orelha e chupei, arracando outro gemido, e então sussurrei:

- Assim está bom pra você?

- Hm Charlie, que tal voltarmos pra casa? O que eu quero fazer proibido em locais públicos..

Com isso, saímos correndo do pub, tropeçando no caminho aos beijos, esquecendo de Spencer e de todas as pessoas que estavam lá, ocupadas demais para recuperar o tempo perdido.


	4. Sempre é hoje

**(Lea Povs)**

Paguei o táxista correndo e fui levando ela para dentro aos beijos. Quando o elevador abriu, eu joguei ela no espelho e apertei o botão de subir. Ela estava olhando pra mim com um olhar de pura luxúria. Não me contive e comecei a atacar aqueles lábios novamente, de modo sensual, fazendo ela gemer de satisfação. O elevador parou, indicando o andar e fomos tropeçando até a nossa porta. Quando ela virou a chave abrindo a porta, empurrei ela pra dentro, fechei a porta e a joguei contra a parede. O impacto fez com que ela desse um gemido que me deixou louca.  
Comecei a chupar seu pescoço e dar mordidas, fazendo ela delirar. Eu deslizava minhas mãos por todo seu corpo lentamente, provocando, até que recebi um aperto na bunda, me puxando para mais perto dela, fazendo eu ofegar. Então ela sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca:

- Você quer provocar? Eu também sei ser sexy. - Aquela voz rouca dela me levou ao delírio, levei meus lábios até o encontro de seu pescoço com os ombros e dei uma mordida, fazendo pressão suficiente para ela gemer. Fui subindo até sua orelha e passei a língua no seu lóbulo, enquanto minhas mãos desciam até as suas nádegas. Apertei e trouxe ela mais próximo, enquanto sussurrava:

- Mal posso esperar pra saber o gosto do Charlie. - E chupei o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo ela se arrepiar e gemer. Ela segurou minhas coxas por trás e me levantou em seu colo. Enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril, enquanto beijava sua boca de modo provocativo, passando a língua lentamente nos lábios, e logo depois mordendo seu lábio inferior, arrancando mais um gemido.

Chegando no quarto, ela me jogou em cima da cama, sentando em cima de mim, e começou a lamber meu pescoço. Calafrios passavam por mim, e minha calcinha começava a me incomodar. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão excitada na minha vida, mas com Dianna Agron sentada em cima de você é meio difícil.

Eu peguei na sua bunda e puxei para mais perto, fazendo com que tivesse livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Comecei a beijar e morder, deixando algumas marcas, e tirando sua blusa. Aquela visão me deixou sem fôlego. Ela estava vestida com um sutiã vermelho extremamente sexy. Quando ela notou meu olhar disse sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Esse é um presentinho do Charlie pra você - Aquela voz rouca conseguiu dobrar a umidade que estava nas minhas pernas. Ela me deitou e sentou por cima de mim, tirando meu vestido, me deixando apenas de lingerie. Então o ela disse:

- Hm, isso tudo pra mim?

- Não, pra Dianna também. Mas eu estou adorando esse Charlie em cima de mim. - Depois de falar troquei as posições, ficando por cima dela e sussurrando:

- Mas eu sou um pouco controladora, então eu decido quem fica por cima - Lambi o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo ela se arrepiar. Olhei em seus olhos e vi aquele olhar de pura luxúria, com as pupilas dilatadas. Então ela disse:

- Me faz sua. - Depois daquela declaração eu comecei a tirar seu sutiã enquanto a beijava. Eu olhei aquele corpo semi-nu e disse:

- Meu Deus, você é linda! - E comecei a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para seu ombro, onde eu dei uma mordida, arrancando um suspiro de satisfação dela, e fui descendo até chegar no seio direito. Passei a língua envolta do bico, tirando um gemido alto dela. Aquilo me excitou de tal forma que comecei a massagear o seio esquerdo com uma mão, e com a outra eu deslizei pelo seu corpo. Comecei a chupar com vêemencia, cada vez mais tirando gemidos, até que dei uma mordida, que ela gemeu alto e disse:

- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim - Só de ouvir aquela voz rouca eu já quase tive um orgasmo.

Comecei a descer, beijando seu abdômen e dando mordidas. Quando comecei a chegar em seu centro, pulei para o meio de suas coxas, fazendo ela levantar o quadril, pedindo algum conforto.  
Eu mordia o meio de suas coxas e lambia, fazendo ela e eu delirar de tanto tesão. Enquanto ela sussurrava:

- Por favor Lee...

Voltei a beijar sua boca enquanto tirava sua calcinha. O beijo se tornou intenso e selvagem, fazendo eu deslizar minha língua por sua boca, me deliciando com o sabor. Prendi sua língua entre meus dentes e chupei, fazendo ela gemer. Ela tirou meu sutiã e pegou meus seios em suas mãos, fazendo com que eu arfasse e esquece-se de respirar. Ela começou a massagear com vêemencia, fazendo eu perder todo o controle. Quando acidentalmente eu coloco meu joelho entre suas pernas e esfrego em seu centro. Ela começa a gemer e arfar. Eu notei o quão molhada ela estava, e isso me deixou louca de tesão, então sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Hm você tá tãããão molhada - Dizendo isso, comecei a descer, deixando beijos por seu corpo até seu centro. Quando estou na frente de seu centro, olho pra cima pedindo permissão para continuar, e vejo ela de olhos fechados mordendo o lábio e levantando o quadril. Considero como um sim e deslizo minha língua por fora de sua entrada, fazendo ela levantar totalmente o quadril da cama, pedindo mais.

Começo a lamber seu clitóris, fazendo com que gemidos abafados saiam da sua boca, me deixando louca. Quando chupo seu clitóris e prendo ele em meus lábios ela dá um gemido insurdecedor, e agarra meus cabelos pedindo pra eu continuar. Com isso, Começo a deslizar minha língua para dentro daquele sexo quente e úmido, fazendo Dianna delirar de prazer. Enfio dois dedos enquanto massageio seu clitóris com a minha língua, fazendo ela arquear as costas, e sussurrando:

- Mais.. rápido..

Eu faço um ritmo acelerado, me deliciando com as sensações que causam nela. Quando sinto que ela está começando a chegar em um orgasmo, chupo seu clitóris com mais vêemencia e coloco mais um dedo, em um ritmo mais acelerado, fazendo ela arquear as costas mais ainda. Começo a sentir ela se fechando sobre meus dedos, e vejo os tremores por todo seu corpo, e então ela caí na cama, com a respiração ofegante. Eu começo a lamber todo seu sexo, me inebriando com aquele líquido e subo para sua boca.

Ela geme quando sente o próprio gosto na boca, e diz:

- Foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Mas agora é a vez do Charlie aqui. - Ela diz, e troca as posições, ficando por cima.

Ela começa a morder meu pescoço, tirando suspiros mudos da minha boca. Então desce em cheio ao meu seio esquerdo, abocanhando e tirando um gemido alto. Enquanto massageava o direito, ela chupava o esquerdo.

Então ela começou a descer a mão direita pelo meu corpo, e quando eu menos esperava ela me penetrou com dois dedos. Eu gemi alto e comecei a arfar. A sensação dos dedos de Dianna dentro de mim estava me tirando todo o controle. Ela começou a estocar de uma forma lenta e profunda, enquanto chupava meu seio. Então eu implorei entre gemidos:

- Vai.. hm.. mais rápido, por favooor...

Ela deu uma mordida no meu seio, me tirando todo o ar, e começou a estocar rapidamente dentro de mim, e então ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Sabe, dizem que cavalgar em uma mulher é muito melhor que em um homem. - Eu perdi todo o fôlego quando ela disse isso, e então ela sentou no meu quadril. Quando nossos sexos se conectaram, as duas gemeram com a sensação, até que Dianna começou a cavalgar em cima de mim.

A visão de seus seios balançando e as cavalgadas que ela dava faziam eu perder todo os sentidos. Eu agarrava o lençol com uma mão, e com a outra segurava o quadril dela para cavalgar mais rápido. Aquilo estava me deixando louca, até que comecei a sentir o orgasmo vindo,então eu disse:

- Abre os olhos. Eu quero ver você gozar. - Ela abriu os olhos com muita dificuldade e olhou diretamente pra mim. O ritmo da cavalgada aumentou, fazendo nós gozarmos juntas. Ela saiu de cima de mim e colocou a cabeça entre minhas pernas, afundando os lábios no meu sexo, fazendo um oral que me deixou arfando. Ela chupava, lambia e mordia meus clitóris de uma forma tão intensa que quando cheguei no segundo orgasmo, eu desfaleci por alguns segundos.

Abri os olhos e ela estava lambendo todo o meu sexo, sem desperdiçar nada. Então ela veio até meu rosto e me deu um beijo apaixonado, dizendo:

- Hm.. Você é meu sabor favorito, sabia? - Ela disse, deitada do meu lado, me olhando da forma mais angelical.

- E você é o meu - Respondi, a abraçando e afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço. - Meu gosto e cheiro favorito.

Ficamos por um tempo abraçadas, até que eu perguntei o que tanto me causava dúvida.

- Di? E agora? O que vamos fazer? - Minha voz soou tremida

- Lea, não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou completamente apaixonada por você . Hoje vai ser o início da nossa história, porque eu te amo e quero ficar com você.  
- Eu também te amo Di, você é a pessoal mais especial do mundo pra mim. Não conseguiria mais viver sem você. Nos olhamos intensamente, ela me deu um sorriso angelical e um beijo em meus cabelos.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Lee - Ela sorriu

- Você vai me amar pra sempre? - Perguntei, temendo pela resposta.

- Eu te amo hoje...

- Só hoje?

- Sempre é hoje.


End file.
